jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
San Diego Incident
The San Diego incident was a disastrous incident that occurred on the streets of San Diego, California during the events of The Lost World: Jurassic Park in 1997. InGen CEO Peter Ludlow brought a Tyrannosaurus rex to the mainland, only to have it rampage San Diego in search of its infant child. The event The build-up Prior to the incident, Peter Ludlow hired a group of hunters to assist in the capture of all the dinosaurs of Isla Sorna to be taken to the Jurassic Park in San Diego. The hunters were led by Roland Tembo, his best friend Ajay Sidhu, and the ruthless Dieter Stark. Ludlow only managed to contain a T-rex and decided to bring it to the mainland. The S.S. Venture The captured T-rex was placed on a cargo ship named the S.S. Venture. Ludlow arrived at San Diego and held a press conference as the boat arrived. Ludlow's expression changed from glee to fear as the boat didn't slow down. The boat eventually crashed into the dock. Ludlow and an off-duty police officer named Berner boarded the ship. Ludlow asked him where the crew was in which Berner replied, "all over the place". ''Ludlow checked for himself to see pieces of the crew ripped to shreds. The T-Rex Escape Meanwhile, Ian Malcolm and Sarah Harding had been trying to get on board because they knew where the infant T-rex was, but were being stopped by another off-duty officer named Jerry. Jerry then foolishly opened the cargo hold and the T-rex broke free. Malcolm and Harding ran because they knew the T-rex would follow. The T-rex crashed through the boat and onto the streets of San Diego. This caused many deaths of civilians and InGen workers. People Involved ﻿ Humans Hammond's Team *Dr. Ian Malcolm *Dr. Sarah Harding InGen Employees/Security Guards *Berner *Jerry *D. Thompson† *Peter Ludlow† *Unknown S.S. Venture Crewman *InGen Harbor Master (†?) *''S.S. Venture Personnel† *InGen Harbor Personnel (†?) *Jurassic Park: San Diego Personnel Citizens of San Diego *Benjamin *Benjamin's Parents *Benjamin's Dog† *David Koepp† *Hundreds of San Diego residents Dinosaurs ﻿ Tyrannosaurus *1 Adult Male *1 Infant Aftermath As a result of the incident, the male Tyrannosaur was safely returned to Isla Sorna with it's infant. John Hammond and the United Nations turned the island into a preserve. No humans were allowed to legally travel to the island. Alan Grant reveals in Jurassic Park III, that he was aware of the incident, but did not witness it. Trivia * The incident was used as a bonus level in the video game Chaos Island: The Lost World, where players play as the T-rex. The players' mission is to make his/her way to the freighter where the infant is located, while battling hunters throughout the city. The mission can only be accessed in normal or hard difficulty. * The incident was most likely a tribute to the last sequence of the 1925 film The Lost World. There the travelers have taken a Apatosaurus to London for display, but it breaks free and runs freely trough the crowded streets. It also bears resemblance with King Kong. Since both animals were captured by man from an island and brought to civilization and runs amok in a city (the ship that transports the T-Rex is even called The Venture, which is the name of the ship in King Kong). * The incident also had a reference to Godzilla, showing Japanese people running from the T-rex. Appearances *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' *''Jurassic Park III (mentioned only)'' Gallery Benjamin.jpg|Benjamin, with an intrigued look about a T-Rex in his backyard. Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Category:Events Category:incident